


After the Last Page

by VampirePaladin



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Age Difference, Canon - Manga, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Umi has already found love in another world.





	After the Last Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue like winter (bleucommelhiver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleucommelhiver/gifts).



“I’ve already met someone,” is what Umi said when her parents asked her if she was going to ever get a boyfriend.

She rarely spent time at home anymore. Umi kept her grades up, she still participated in fencing, but otherwise she was always out. Her parents couldn’t figure out where she went to in those long afternoons and sometimes full weekends she spent out. She never was arrested by the police and she was never seen in a place that her parents wouldn’t approve of, so it was hard for them to articulate their concern.

They didn’t know that Umi spent her free time going to Tokyo Tower where she was able to freely travel between this world and another one called Cephiro, a world where she had once been known as a Magic Knight.

Umi had learnt mostly attack magic in her time as a Magic Knight, but now she was learning so much more. The land of Cephiro no longer had the Pillar System, and the people were learning to adjust to it. Umi was learning other forms of magic from Clef so that she could help ease the suffering of the people here. It was her way of helping, just like Fuu was using books from their world to help with certain infrastructure improvements and Hikaru was helping with morale.

There was more to that then that.

When she and Clef had tea together there was a feeling of safe comfort with him. When he enjoyed the cakes she made for him, cakes she found too sweet for herself, she felt pleased. When it was time to return to Earth she felt an ache deep down inside. When she kissed him and he returned it she knew that what she felt was love.

She didn’t think her parents would understand, but she was fine with that.


End file.
